RWBY - Brighter Days
by MisterJax
Summary: What if Salem was defeated long ago? What if Ozpin let in the two simple souls with hidden potential just as a percussion? What if the only problems Remnant had was criminals like Roman and extremists like the current White Fang? [A collection of stories I made for a more peaceful time. PEACEFUL FOR NOW AU!] Rated M for possible situations in future chapters.


**First of all, I was inspired by some other fanfics to do this one. Mainly these amazing pieces:**

 **Festival of the Dragons – Golden Edition**

 **Rolls off the Tongue**

 **Different shade of red**

 **One-Night Brand**

 **All of these are incredible fics and I recommend wholeheartedly. I'll do what I can do improve on the writing and story progression but consider this a venture in improving what I can do. This was originally meant to be a harem fanfic but I decided to try my hand at something else. Although you might see someone with more than one partner.**

 **I plan the next chapter to be the prequel to explain why did Jaune do what he does in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Beep beep beep beep… 5:30 am._

Early mornings were never Jaune Arc's strong suit. Even after Pyrrha got him to start setting an early alarm so many weeks ago, he was still struggling. It was the weekend, but Pyrrha having suggested that setting the alarms for everyday to help ease him into the idea of being a morning person. Slamming on the button on the top of the clock to shut it off…

It wasn't helping.

Pyrhha herself, having been indulging in some intense combat training yesterday with members of Team RWBY was sound sleep. Given her work ethic, Jaune understood the fact she was sleeping through her alarm this morning. Jaune smiled to himself as he shut off her alarm.

Looking around the room to see the rest of his team seemed to be sound asleep. Ren, having decided the night before to let Nora make her own pancakes, didn't set his alarm. Nora was tangled in a mess of blankets and pillows. Her mouth looks like it was eating a corner of a pillow, thinking pancakes were waiting for her.

With a sigh, Jaune got up and proceeded to gear himself up. He had decided that even if they had the next week off, he wouldn't let that slow him down. Progress, no matter how small, is still progress. Grabbing his scroll on the way out, Jaune headed towards the first year gyms. Most of the time this place was far from his choice of venues but considering most of the other students had left for Vale or home for the extended break means it should be unpopulated.

His guess was right on the money. Ghost town, population: Casper. With no one around Jaune placed his scroll on one of the bleachers and propped it up with some left over sports equipment. Pressing play on one of the recordings:

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up."

Shield up, eyes just above the edge.

"Keep your grip tight."

Jaune's hand balls up further around Crocea Mors.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."

He hasn't forgotten. No need to adjust.

"Ready? Go."

With a grunt Jaune thrust his sword forward into the air.

"Again!"

With a heavy step, his hand swung sideways as he shouted.

"ARGH!"

"And again."

Spinning around, he swung his sword harder than before, a gust of air blowing several feet in front of him. "YEARGHHH!"

"Okay. Now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break." the recording of Pyhhra got out while giggling at the thought. Taking a more sober tone, the recording continues; "I know this can be frustrating…and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training."

Jaune, now relaxing his shoulders in a slump, looks back towards the scroll. Panting a bit at his exertion, his expression changes from tired to determined, pulling himself back to a combat stance.

"Jaune, I-I…" the recording went on. Looking over, Jaune sees the video of Pyrrha looking to the side, struggling to form her thoughts to words. Putting her hand to her chest the recording continued with conviction. "I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

"And I will make you even prouder." Jaune whispered to himself. As he prepared for the recording to rewind… "Huh?" Jaune let out as wondered what happened to his scroll.

Having failed to see he was being watched during that entire time, he turned around to spot his scroll floating through the air into the hands of someone at the door of the gym. Pyrrha Nikos herself standing there as Jaune had the most gobsmacked expression on his face. "Uhhhhh…" Jaune let out.

Pyrrha, in a dark red tank top with black jogging pants with golden lines along the sides, looked at the scroll then at Jaune. "Goodmorning. A bit early for weapon practice, isn't it?" She let out softly, her smile radiating warmth.

"Yeah." Jaune replied meekly. " Figured might as well do something. G-got most of the assignments done last night. Figured training…" he trailed off.

"Jaune, if you did everything that needs to be done when classes start back then why not relax?" she said as she approached Jaune. "I admire your work ethic but rest is necessary as well."

"Y-yeah… but waking up this early just to head back to sleep seems silly." Jaune let out, as he was looking at anything but Pyrrha. "I figured doing something productive would be good. Wake me up at least."

Giggling to herself, Jaune finally looking at her but with a bewildered face. "And that is why I think you have limitless potential, Jaune. So determined to better yourself, that even when stepping outside your comfort zone you seem to find a way to improve." Placing a hand on Jaune's chest. "I cannot be more proud to have you as my partner."

Jaune could feel the red spreading across his face.

Pyrrha had many things that she could be proud of, he strength, her awards, her victories. But she admits that these don't feel as gratifying as they should. It caused her to be isolated, to feel unimaginable loneliness, as she was placed on a pedestal to be idolized as a goddess, instead of on the ground as a person. Jaune was the first person to see Pyrrha for Pyrrha and not her accomplishments or fame. Heck, he didn't even know who she was. It took a name for cereal in order for Jaune to even recognize her face.

"Jaune… do you believe in destiny?" she asked, eyes square on his chest.

"I-I'm not sure… I guess?" Jaune wasn't sure how to respond to such a loaded question. "It really should depend on how you view it." he stammered out.

"I've always thought it was my destiny to be a huntress, to help those in need. But, I thought I'd walk that path alone. Of course there were others aiming to be a hunter or huntress, but they had people along the way there to rely upon, to call friends. Because of how I was treated, an idol, instead of a person, I was treated more with respect to my abilities then the actual me."

"Pyrhha, I-"

"But you changed that." His eyes widened at this statement. "You were the first person in the longest time to see me as me, and not something to showcase to the world. You saw me as Pyrrha, not the "Invincible Girl", not the 4 Consecutive Year Tournament Winner, not the world renowned fighter, but as Pyrrha Nikos." She said as she her gaze finally met his. "You taught me that destiny is crafted by our own hands, and thanks to you I have all these bonds with amazing people. Bonds that I will cherish for the rest of my days alive." Her voice cracking, tears clearly forming in her eyes.

Wordlessly, Jaune wrapped his arms around her form, pulling her into a tight hug. He knew that Pyrrha felt loneliness and sadness before she had her team, before she befriended the members of Team RWBY, but he never knew that she thanked Jaune for changing all of that. They stood there, in the warm embrace, as Pyrrha cried into his chest, letting her emotions out. The blonde boy knew that there was something else eating away at his partner. Jaune knew what it was. It took a big hint from the respected headmaster of Beacon for him to piece it together.

He pulled away from the hug to hold her hands with his. "Pyrrha, in that recording you said you will always be there for me. Do you mean that?" he asked.

"YES! I-" She was silenced as Jaune placed his forehead on hers.

"I didn't mean it as my partner." His tone and voice sounded angelic to her, soft and warming.

Her tear-lined eyes widened, she couldn't believe her ears. The words he was saying made her heart skip a beat. Mentally begging her beating heart to be still, her cries met with deaf ears as it raced as quickly as her breath became unsteady.

"Jaune?" she asked, more to check if she was still alive than calling out to him.

"What I'm asking is… Are you gonna stand by my side? Do you love me?"

Tears began streaming down her face with renewed passion. "YES! YES, I LOVE YOU!" she shouted. She had finally let her emotions out in the open. Her eyes closed as her head bowed. "You're kind hearted, selfless, valorous, and understanding. Friendly beyond belief, even to bullies, no one can shine as bright as you in my eyes."

Pulling her back into a tight embrace, he once again pressed his forehead on hers, but now their faces were closer than before. They could feel their every breath they took, hear every sound they made, but most importantly feel each others warmth. "And I love you, Pyrrha Nikos." His lips edged closer to hers.

"Please."

Closer

"Never."

Closer

"Leave."

Closer

"My."

GOD DAMN IT, EVEN IF I'M THE WRITER JUST DO I-

"Side."

As he said that last word his lips finally met hers. A simple kiss, not lip locking, to tongue tying, not exchange of saliva, but to them, this kiss would be the one they'd love to last forever. Nothing but passion, nothing but love behind them, as they pressed against each other in that moment, even if people walked in to find the Invincible Spartan and the Dork Knight they wouldn't care. All that was on either of their minds was each other.

* * *

Just outside the gym door were the peeping eyes of Ren and Nora, having heard Pyrrha leave the dorm room, they decided to follow.

Oddly enough however, they weren't alone.

Despite the soreness from last nights combat training Ruby had woken up and decided to walk around campus, just in time to catch Ren and Nora sneaking out of their dorm. Initially suspecting something going on between the two, they explained that Jaune snuck out of their room and Pyrrha soon followed. Curious to see if they had finally gotten "Together-Together" as Nora said excitedly, waking the rest of Team RWBY.

After questioning why they were so loud all, they all froze when Ren answered "Pyrrha and Jaune. Early Morning. Perfect time to confess." as deadpanned as he could.

Knowing glances exchanged between the girls and they were quickly to their feet to see what would happen.

And see they did. Everyone reacted to what had transpired before their eyes, visually or internally.

Ren looked on, the scene not exactly how he had predicted but still a welcome sight, indeed. He knew Pyrrha had been hiding her feeling for him and it was eating away at her. He was just relieved she finally let her emotions out instead of bottling them in.

Ruby had to contain a mixture of a squeal and a groan. As much as she was happy for Pyrrha, she was never into the whole romance…. and kissing thing. Still a tear forming in her eye, as she was happy for the first friend she made in Beacon. Look at him now, he got himself a girlfriend.

Weiss had a wry smile across her face. Jaune had moved on from her, but now she can't help but think what could have been. Sure he was over the top with his attempts to woo her, but thinking back on it. Was Jaune really a bad catch? Still, she knew how Pyrrha felt about Jaune. Everyone could read it on her face. She was still happy for the redhead. Just hoping that neither of them messes this up.

Blake was straight up bawling her eyes out. Surprising everyone that she was actually susceptible to emotions… and also that she actually had them. She whispered something about this being exactly like one of her favorite books. She was a sucker for romance, and now they knew. She also hoped no one would tell Sun that.

Yang's smile was from ear to ear. _WAY TO GO VOMIT BOY! WOO! YEAH!_ Her inner monologue went on…but deep down there was a bit of her that felt…sad. Sure she never really interacted with Jaune that much but from the little time they spent together Jaune seemed like a great guy. And she absolutely was cheering for Pyrrha. But something deep down was eating at her…. Not that she would ever let that show. _GO PYRRHA!_

And Nora…

…

…

Where was Nora?

No one noticed the bomber sneak into the gym to immortalize the moment. Snapping a picture on her scroll before…

"YAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Her roar could probably be heard throughout the entire campus if she was out in the open. Shocking the red and yellow pair that stood in front of her.

Ren acted quickly, jolting into the room and picking up Nora's almost stone stiff body from all her excitement. "Sugar imbalance" he hastily said as he darted out the room with her.

The couple in the room looked bewildered at the childhood friends. _What just happened?_ And it was then they heard the whispered discussions and stifled cheering from behind the gym doors.

"Guess we don't have to announce anything to them." He quipped.

"No. Not a thing" She added with a giggle. Her hand gripping her partner's hand as they began walking to the door.

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, Pyrrha?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I have my scroll back?"

"Oh?"

They silently looked back to the spot they were standing in moments ago. A dropped, shattered scroll was on the floor. Pyrrha had apparently dropped it in surprise when Jaune pulled her into a hug. Jaune let out a sigh at the sight of the broken scroll.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **WELL THAT WAS SILLIER THAN IT NEEDED TO BE!**

 **Honestly even as I wrote the slow approach of their lips, I honestly was getting impatient even though I was the one writing it. Showcasing how much I love Arkos. I pulled a lot from a Volume 3 and a Volume 4 chapter for this. I have the next 3 parts' general themes. I just need to get into writing and to get something else to write on. I don't have a computer to write on so I had to steal my mother's when she was sleep or busy.**

 **If you liked that please leave a review. If you didn't review anyway.**

 **-MisterJax**


End file.
